


I Can't Fight Anymore

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Series: Born into Light with a Curling Shadow: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid [6]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333





	I Can't Fight Anymore

Soma sighed again as Mina watched him from across the room. Lately he'd gotten much quieter. It didn’t look like he was sleeping well either. His face was always set into a persistent frown. 

He sighed, standing up and handing Mina a small scrap of paper before leaving, the door banging behind him. 

Unrolling the paper, she stared. 

_I love you... forgive me._

She stared. A little part of her was shocked at it. It hurt... Though she had to admit that it brought back plenty of other times Soma had chosen little ways to hurt her. 

Was he giving up? The small sheet of paper was similar to others he'd been giving to her recently. 

She tossed aside the paper and chased after him. 

In the middle of the town square, she found him...and Sasame. 

Both of them were wielding swords, though Sasame was leaning at a very odd angle with his sword crossed on the bottom-inside of Soma's.

"Soma!"

She stared at them both as Sasame kept his sword crossed with Soma's. "Tell her, Soma."

Sasame's voice was gentle but firm. It reminded Mina of her grandpa's voice when he'd taught Soma how to use a sword.

Soma's sword dropped to the ground with a clatter and she watched him turn. His eyes flickered to red before returning to blue. "I'm...I'm still Dracula." He looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. 

She nodded, walking over and carefully turning his face toward hers so that she could see his eyes and know he heard her, "I know, Soma. And I believe in **_you_**."

When the eyes settled to red, Dracula cast an appraising gaze over her and she had to keep staring to prevent herself from shaking. She wouldn't say she wasn't scared of Dracula. That would be stupid. Dracula frowned before shrugging slightly, "Take care of him. Love made me lose faith in everything. Don't let him lose himself, like I did." 

"I'll keep him safe." Dracula's smile widened revealing neat fangs before he faded back leaving her with a worn-out and blue-eyed Soma. 

She wrapped her arms around Soma and he fell apart, "I don't want to fight anymore, Mina."

"You don't have to, Soma. Let us fight for you now. Let **_me_** fight now.” 

"I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not helpless, Soma. Plus, we have plenty of friends to save us, if we just ask." 

She looked up over Soma's shoulder, "Right, Sasame?" 

Sasame nodded, "That's a part of duty. Again, if you ever want someone to talk to Soma, listening is my specialty. Don't make another foolish mistake. There are people here who would do anything for you."


End file.
